


The Table Job

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart experimenting with composition and more detailed anatomy, and also porn. Because, porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table Job




End file.
